Lego house
by blueisme
Summary: Over the years, Denmark and Norway have had their fair share of issues. Norways inability to express emotions easily has certainly been one such issue. But despite everything, they do still love eachother and Norway really is trying to show Denmark that he does love him. He just needs some time. Songfic: 'Lego House' By Ed Sheeran.


**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia (dude I can't draw stick figures, how the hell would I draw hetalia?) It belongs to hima-papa. And I don't own Lego house. This belongs to Ed Sheeran/his recording company. Although I like his sexy gingerness :3**

* * *

Walking into the house, Denmark could see Norway sitting nervously on the edge of the couch. "Hey norge. What's wrong?" the Danish man asked, fully serious for once.

"Just… shut up and listen. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll castrate you" Norway said looking nervous still. "W-what?" Denmark questioned, clearly confused as to what was going on. And as to why he was going to be castrated (Not that threats such as this where that rare).Norway stood and started pacing a little, leaving the Danish man to get even more confused. "I said shut up" Norway spat before taking a deep breath and starting to sing, much to Denmark's surprise.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

In a voice that sounded suspiciously girly, Norway continued singing, glaring at the larger man when he opened his mouth.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

At these words, Denmark was taken back to days from their Viking years. Days in which Denmark was constantly Norway's source of warmth as they lay beside each other during long nights at sea, with only the moon for light, and Norway always patched Denmark up after he was stupid and got hurt in a raid on nearby villages. Tearing up slightly, Denmark looked up as Norway continued singing.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

As the shock of Norway's singing to him wore off, Denmark started to smile slightly, before his eyes alighted on the picture that Norway drew of him a few years back, that was now hanging on the wall in a frame, at the insistence of the Dane. Eyes going wide, Denmark opened his mouth to speak again, only to again be silenced by a glare, and ended up leaning back into the couch, eyes full of tears threatening to spill.

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours_

It was all Denmark could do but burst into tears right then as thoughts from days when Sweden took Norway away came flooding back. All he had wanted to do at that time was kill everyone that stood in his way to get his Norge back, but in the end his boss prevented him and when Norway finally got free, he never wanted to see the Dane. He thought Denmark didn't want to save him and was essentially heartbroken for a long time. He claimed his independence and since had been cold and aloof to everybody. Even the Danish man, who he forgave years later. Denmark was shaken out of these depressing thoughts by Norway singing the next verse of the song.

_Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

Tears started leaking out of the ex-Vikings eyes as he realised what Norway meant. Norway walked over and knelt in front of Denmark, wiping the tears from the larger man's eyes as he continued to sing in a soft voice.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you get down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

As the last note of the song fell from the smaller man's lips, the Dane let go of all attempts to hold back tears and the drops of sadness fell freely from his eyes. Except this time, they were only partial sadness. These tears contained pieces of hope, that despite all the insults and threats, all the mistakes and fights, that Norway still loved him. Even if he had to wait another hundred years for it, he wanted his love back. Without it, his smile was empty and hollow and never the full truth.

As the tears fell, Norway removed his hands from the Danes face and moved back a bit. Looking up fearfully he whispered "I… I still love you. And I understand if you don't love me back. I'm sorry for everything". He looked to have been about to say something more but whatever it was, was drowned out by the larger man practically throwing himself at the younger. Lying on the floor, with the man he loved crushed underneath him, and tears pouring down his usually smiling face, Denmark brushed a barely there kiss across the love of his life's lips. "jeg eskler deg Norge, forever". The pair both had tears in their eyes as their lips melded together again.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Translations: jeg eskler deg - Norwegian for "I love you"**

**This was originally written for the "30 day hetalia writing challenge" held on Deviant art (Which I have all but give up on). The prompt was to write a songfic using any pairing. Thanks to KeitaroKoneko I can't hear this song without thinking of this pairing. Can anyone else see it working? For those who haven't guessed already, it's 'lego house' By ' Ed Sheeran'. Apologies for the suckiness. Oh, and does anyone get my history reference/s here? If you don't and want an explanation review/PM me and I'll be happy to explain ^.^ Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
